In Phase I of this project a new design for a Keplarin and Galilean low vision telescope was developed using a folded optics concept. The new design allows a 3x telescope to be mounted into and behind the spectacle lens. The cosmetic improvement was made without giving up magnification, field of view, or functional properties. Phase II will take the theoretical design along with the pre-prototype developed and examine different combinations, lenses and prisms, to improve and increase magnification and field of view. The important aspects of positioning, scanning, ocular rotation, and overall appearance of the optical aid will be studied. A simple method for mounting the telescopic aid to the lens and frame will be developed. Practical availability of various components, construction and assembly in order to keep this low vision aid within a reasonable cost are important considerations. Clinical evaluations, on visually impaired individuals, will provide input into changes that will be incorporated in the final product to be produced in Phase III. This new cosmetically acceptable design means a greater number of visually impaired individuals will enjoy an optimum level of utilization from their residual vision and become more active and productive.